This invention relates to an agricultural tractor with a driver's cabin.
Recent agricultural tractors are often provided with a driver's cabin to protect the driver from the sun and rain. An example of such agricultural tractors according to the prior art is disclosed in a Japanese utility model application laid open under No. 57-101614. This tractor comprises a driver's cabin including an windshield, a rear glass portion and a top wall. This cabin, which is an integral formation of synthetic resin, is connected by means of bolts to foot covers of a driver's section and to upper faces of rear fenders.
Although such a driver's cabin serves the purpose of protecting the driver from the sun and rain, it does not serve as a safety frame when the tractor turns over. This prior art cabin of plastic resin hardly has a sufficient strength to withstand shocks of the tractor's overturn. Besides, the cabin is supported by the foot covers and rear fenders which themselves are not very strong.